Raconte moi ta vie Sev !
by plume112
Summary: Severus Rogue comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Découvrez le à travers ses relations avec Cicatrice-man, le vieux papy gâteux, le monstre chauve et toute leur bande... dans des situations jamais vues ou jamais imaginées ! Sourire en coin garantit ! Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure: Plume112**

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE... DE METTRE UN PRESERVATIF !**

**POV Severus**

-Mais non Minerva ! Je vous assure que Severus le prendra bien. C'est un garçon plein de sang froid qui gère les imprévus avec calme et maturité.

Ah tiens ! On parlait de moi à la table des professeurs... Visiblement personne ne m'a vu arriver... écoutons un peu la réaction de cette chère Minerva pour voir !

-Quand même Albus ... il va avoir un sacré choc. Et puis, je crois que vous surestimé sa capacité à faire preuve de compréhension. Severus n'est pas franchement le modèle type de l'homme modéré...

Comment ça je ne suis pas modéré ?! Je suis l'homme le plus modéré du monde Madame ! Plus modéré que moi aujourd'hui tu meurs ! Je ne m 'énerve JAMAIS ! JE SUIS LE CALME INCARNE... hum hum enfin, la plupart du temps et surtout avant d'avoir prit mon café. Et puis qu'elle arrête avec son haussement de sourcil... j'ai déposé un brevet là-dessus...

-Mais ma chère, il faut le lui dire avant qu'il ne le découvre par hasard ! S'il apprend que nous lui avons caché la vérité il nous en voudra à coup sûr...

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Une bonne idée de quoi ?, dis-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise attitrée. (J'ai mis une petite étiquette avec mon nom...)

-Severus ... nous ne vous avons pas entendu arriver, fit Albus calmement.

-Mais c'était bien là mon intention Albus ! , lui répondis-je avec un sourire suffisant dont j'ai le secret. Eh oui ! Ça aussi c'est une marque déposée made in Rogue ! Oh God i'm gorgeous...(1)

Je fus malheureusement tiré de mes pensées d'autosatisfaction personnelle par la voix de ma rivale et néanmoins collègue.

-Eh bien nous étions justement entrain de parler de vous !

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose non ?

-Justement oui..., commença Albus.

-Non ! Nous n'avions rien à vous dire, le coupa Minerva.

-Mais...

-Non !

Voilà qui commençait à être lassant... encore une fois il fallait que j'intervienne pour élever un peu le niveau de la conversation... (soupir)

-Arrêtez donc un peu de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple !

Effet garantit ! Tandis qu' Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils, Minerva se mit à rougir violemment et baissa la tête en marmonnant des mots absolument incompréhensibles.

-Severus ... je suis gay, me fit Albus avec un regard lourd de sens.

-Ah ça Albus pour être gai vous l'êtes ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre bonne humeur et la situation actuelle...

Oh Merlin... discrètement je levais les yeux aux ciel. Cette pauvre Mcgo n'accepterai JAMAIS que l'amour de sa vie ne soit pas du bon bord. Et pourtant, il lui avait envoyé tous les messages possibles. Il était allé jusqu'à embrasser Hagrid pour lui montrer qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes...

Seigneur... pourquoi ai-je pensé à Ça ?! Maintenant c'est sûr, je ne vais rien pouvoir avaler pour le dîner. La touffe et barbe blanche en couple... heurk...

-Qu'importe, soupira l'admirateur d'Elton John. En fait mon garçon ce que nous voulions vous dire...

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Non mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces manières ?! Un peu de retenue que diable... Qui est l'imbécile de cornichons qui...

Longdubat... évidemment ! Pourquoi me posai-je la question ? Tiens il a l'air heureux là. Pourtant, il a cours avec moi demain matin, il devrait être entrain de pleurer ou de tenter de sauter par une fenêtre... Je dois perdre la main... Ah ! On dirai qu'il va parler. Bizarre pourquoi Minerva et Albus me regardent comme ça ?

-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !!!

Blanc... Blanc... Blanc... oh merlin ! J'ai fait un micro coma... que s'est-il passé ? Ah oui, Longdubat est entré et il a dit...

Je sens que le peu de couleur que j'avais sur mon visage est entrain de disparaître. Mais il faut que je reste calme ! Severus Rogue, tu es un homme modéré et mature... tu as résisté au Seigneur des ténèbres et au streap-tease de Trewlaney... tu peux rester calme, tu peux rester...

-Vous voyez Minera, je vous avez bien dit qu'il prendrait les choses avec calme ! J'ai toujours rai...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! LAISSEZ MOI MOURIR ! DENONCER MOI A VOLDEMORT ! MARIER MOI A BELLATRIX ! FAITES MOI ECOUTER PAPILLON DE LUMIERE... MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT... PAS ÇA !!!!

-Qu'est-ce-que j'avais dit ?

-Severus mon garçon tout va b...

-TUEZ MOI MAINTENANT !!! JE NE VEUX PAS SUBIR ÇA ! JE VEUX PAS ENDURER LONGDUBAT JUNIOR PENDANT 7 ANS... J'AI DEJA SACRIFIE MA VIE POUR LA BONNE CAUSE... PENITENCE PENITENCE !!!

-Et ben il est beau votre homme "mature" !

-Severus ça suffit ! Un peu de poigne mon petit...

Un peu de poigne ?! Je viens d'apprendre que dans très exactement 11 ans, ma vie deviendrai un véritable enfer ! Imaginez... des dizaines de chaudrons détruits, des centaines de potions bousillées, des heures entières à corriger des copies dignes d'un Troll... Je m'étais débarrassé du père... mais non ! Il faut que je me coltine sa descendance ! Oh mais au fait ?

Qui est la femelle assez sourde, muette, aveugle, désespérée, désemparée et FOLLE pour faire un enfant avec... Neville Crétin Longdubat ?

-LUNA et moi sommes tellement heureux !

Oh... Mon... Dieu...

Lovegood + Longdubat = DANGER !!! DANGER !! DANGER !! Veuillez ne pas pas procréer... Veuillez ne pas procréer... Alerte ! Combinaison dangereuse de gènes en surcharge d'imbécillité.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose raisonnable à faire...

-Severus ! Descendez du rebord de la fenêtre immédiatement !

-Non Albus ! C'est trop tard... la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue avec une calamité gryffondorienne de plus dans le monde. Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça ?

-Mais voyons mon garçon... ça n'est pas si terrible que ça. La venue au monde d'un enfant est une chose merveilleuse !

-Pas quand il s'agit d'un mélange entre Miss bizarrerie et Monsieur mortellement sous-développé ! J'ai fait 3 tentatives de suicides à cause de lui...

-Mais enfin...

-Non c'est fini ! Va je ne te hais point... (Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais fier de moi... j'ai quand même sorti LA réplique de ma vie ! )

-Attendez ! Vous êtes invité au mariage de Harry et Miss Weasley... ils seront dévastés si vous n'y assisté pas sous prétexte que vous êtes mort !

-Mais je m'en fous comme de mon premier balai que Potter junior épouse...

Houla... attendez une minute... Potter va se marier ... CERVEAU EN ERUPTION !

Mariage = lune de miel

Lune de miel = sexe

Et Sexe= ................................................... !

Oui j'ai toujours été très fort en raisonnement !

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la satisfaction personnelle. Il fallait que je trouve Potter... et VITE ! Les imbéciles, c'est comme les lapins... ça prolifèrent à vitesse grand V !

Sous l'œil étonné de mon vieux mentor citronné, je descendis avec ma grâce et mon élégance naturelle du bord de la fenêtre.

-Accio Préservatif !

Alors que je pensais que le préservatif viendrait de mes appartements ( Quoi ?! Ça vous étonne que le maître des potions ait une vie sexuelle ?! Sachez que j'ai beaucoup de succès Moi ! ) il sortit de la poche d'Albus et atterrit dans ma main.

-Hum hum... je... je ne vois ce que ça fait là, me fit-il en rougissant, quelqu'un a dû le mettre là par erreur...

Mais oui ! Prend moi pour un scrout à pétard papy... Enfin, je le persécuterai avec ça plus tard ! Pour l'heure j'avais d'autres préoccupations !

-Severus... qu'allez-vous faire avec ceci ?

J'affichai un air grave et solennel, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la tête haute et le torse bombé...

-Je dois sauver le monde Albus ... dîtes moi où se trouve Potter !

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il devait retrouver Ginny dans un hôtel de Pré-au-lard à 20h00.

Seigneur dieu... à ma montre Mickey ( pas de commentaire, c'est un cadeau que ma mère m'a fait pour mon anniversaire...) il était... 19h56 ! Le temps de transplaner et il serait là-bas !

-Est-il parti ?

-Heu non pas encore, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle commune. Je pense qu'il va...

-Merci Bubus !, lui répondis-je en sortant en courant de la grande salle.

Vite vite ! Le temps presse ! Oh tiens, une chanson de Madonna me vient en tête :

-WE ONLY HAVE 4 MINUTES TO SAVE THE WOOOOOOORLD !!!

Mes élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais possédé par le démon... les fous ! C'est aussi eux que je protège en faisant ça ! Et voilà, les jeunes. Vous vous tuez à la tâche pour eux et ils vous remercient en vous prenant pour un fou... bande d'ingrats !

Oh merlin ! J'aperçois Potter au fond du couloir !

-POOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!

Il lève la tête médusé et je le vois blanchir au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de lui. Et puis cette vermine se met à courir...

-Cours Harry cours ! ( Tiens, cette phrase me dit quelque chose...)

-Potter ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

-AUSECOUUUUURS ! Y A UN VIEUX PERVERS AUX CHEVEUX GRAS QUI VEUT ME VIOLER !!!

Quoi ?! Mais il est tombé sur la tête ma parole... Oh ! C'est vrai qu'en même temps, il est poursuivi par un homme qui court les cheveux en bataille comme un dément et qui brandit un préservatif à la main! Je reconnaît que ça peut prêter à confusion...

-Imbécile ! Je ne veux pas vous violer ! Je veux vous donner un préservatif.

Je le vois s'arrêter et me regarder d'un air méfiant. Paranoïaque va !

-Et pourquoi vous voudriez me donner un préservatif ?

-Pur sauver le m... pour que vous et Miss Weasley n'ayez pas une mauvaise surprise dans quelques semaines !

-Oh ! Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

... je déteste cette phrase. Elle est toujours annonciatrice d'ennuis. TOU-JOURS ! Mais ça ne peut pas être ce que je pense n'est-ce-pas ?! Ils n'auraient pas... avant le mariage ?! Non non non ! Impossible ! Ce sont des enfants qui respectent la tradition ! Ils sont...

-Ginny est enceinte ! C'est pas génial ça professeur ?!... Professeur ?....

-...

-Vous allez bien ?

Je crois que je viens de perdre l'usage de la parole... Allez Severus réagit ! Dis quelque chose par Merlin... n'importe quoi !

-Agabadagabadaada...

Ah brillant Sev ! Vraiment brillant... finalement tais toi ! Ça vaut mieux ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces cornichons à s'accoupler comme ça ?! C'est le printemps, les hormones, une nouvelle libération sexuelle ... ? INCROYABLE ! Ah tiens Albus et Minerva qui débarquent...

-M. Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce-que le professeur Rogue est planté là comme un baobab ?

Merci pour la comparaison Minerva ... ça fait chaud au cœur ! Vous voulez qu'on parle de votre chignon peut-être ?

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je lui ai juste dit que Ginny et moi allions avoir un bébé !

-Ah ! Severus est un grand sentimental c'est pour ça !, dit Papy brossard avec un grand sourire.

-Je pense surtout qu'avec l'annonce que M. Longdubat a faîte... il a eu trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui !

Ben forcément ! C'est quand même moi qui récolte les peaux cassés...

-C'est vrai ? Neville et Luna vont aussi avoir un bébé ? C'est génial, nos enfants vont pouvoir jouer tous les trois ensemble !

Hein ? Pourquoi trois ? Pourquoi est-ce-que Harry satané Potter a dit trois ? 1+1= 2 Potter ! Même vous vous devriez le savoir ! Ah moins que... oh grand Dieu ! Non... ne me dîtes pas que... miss-je-sais-tout et Weasley trente-sixième du nom...

-Comment ça Harry ?, demanda pour une fois intelligemment Bubus.

-Et bien Ron et Hermione vont aussi avoir un bébé ! Donc ça fait 3 !

-Mais c'est merv... Severus !

Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire... La fenêtre !...SAUVE QUI PEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BOUUUUUUUUUUUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Et en plus je me suis râté... malédiction...

-Je vous avez bien dit qu'il le prendrait mal !

-Mais non il a sauté par la fenêtre à cause du trop plein d'émotion ! J'ai toujours raison !

-Albus, il y a vraiment des fois où je ne vous comprend pas...

...malédiction...

**Premier petit OS sur la vie de notre Sev national ! Alors verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, J'ai aimé le faire.**

**Il devrait y avoir une dizaine de OS en tout. j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite... On y verra Voldemort, puis Harry, puis tous les professeurs ! Bref, toutes la bande !**

(1)= Seigneur, je suis formidable : En hommage à une parodie de Harry Potter vue sur YOUTUBe

BISOUX ! A la prochaine en espérant que vous vous êtes amusés !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coup de déprime pour le grand chauve **

**POV Severus**

-Bon que ce passe-t-il... Encore ? ,demandai-je en entrant dans le grand manoir occupé par mes « amis » mangemorts.

-Je crois que le maître nous refait une déprime...

C'est Lucius qui venait de parler. Et par salazard, il avait l'air inquiet ! Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Primo j'allai devoir entendre le desesperate manoireman pleurnicher et secundo je ne serai sans doute pas payer...

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Oh non... il est juste entrain de chanter « je suis malade » depuis environ trois heures... mais à part ça... Je crois qu'il supporte mal de ne pas être apprécié à sa juste valeur.

-Bah en même temps... c'est un méchant il fait peur à tout le monde !

Remarque Oh! Combien pertinente d' Avery qui venait de nous rejoindre. Et oui, même chez les mangemorts il y a des imbéciles.

-Il le supporte de moins en moins, renchérit Lucius. Tu sais, être haï par plus de 6 milliards d'humains...

-Bon, je suppose que vais devoir y aller ?

Hochements de tête affirmatif. Génial... ah! Ce qu'on est pas obligé de faire pour garder sa couverture d'agent double. Je vous retiens Albus. « Mais tu verras, être espion ça n'a que des avantages: la gloire et les femmes ! » Super étant donné que je n'ai eu ni l'un ni l'autre...

Chienne de vie...

Sur ses pensées un brin moroses, je me dirigeai vers la chambre du plus terrifiant mage que la terre ait jamais porté quand soudain, un son terrifiant et inhumain parvint à mes oreilles:

-JE SUIS MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEE ! COMPLETEMENT MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEE...

Doux Jésus... imaginez vous le cri qu'aurait poussé Cindy Sander si on lui avait anoncé qu'elle devait représenter la France au concours de l' Eurovision et seulement là... vous serez ce que j'ai enduré.

Maudissant une fois de plus Albus Dumbledore, j'entrai dans la chambre du plus grand déprimé du monde sorcier.

-Maître ? Lucius m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien en ce moment.

Il se tourna vers moi, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le nez coulant... ( vision d'horreur).

-Severus...

-Oui maître qu'y a-t-il ?

-PERSONNE NE M'AIMEEEEEEEE !

Pris au dépourvu par cet aveu, je ne remarquais pas que le plus dangereux psychopathe du monde, ou du moins... ce qu'il en restait, s'était accroché à moi et sanglotait sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas vrai... tous vos mangemorts vous crai... vous aiment !

-Snif...Snif...

-Maître, mouchez-vous et après nous pourrons parler d'accord ?

Après un hochement de tête, il enfouit à ma grande surprise un peu plus sa tête dans mon épaule.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend maint... My godness... Quelque chose coule le long de mon épaule... Y a un truc qui coule ! Y A UN TRUC QUI COULE !

De la morve... Je suis entrain de me faire morver dessus... Misère !

Cet imbécile se mouche dans MES ROBES ! Et les mouchoirs alors ? C'est fait pour les moldus ?

Rassemble ton self-control Severus, rassemble ton self-control...

-Maître, excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas un mouchoir...

-Oh ! Désolé mais c'est-à-dire que tes robes sont si douces et si moelleuses...

-Merci pour ce, huum, compliment maître...

Je viens de me faire traiter de Barbapapa ... cette fois c'est certain, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

-Tu me fais penser à un bisounours !

... à l'évidence ... si.

-Plus sérieusement maître, qu'es-ce-qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

-Oh mon ami ! Je crois que le monde n'est pas prêt à reconnaître les immenses et inéxorables talents de Lord Voldemort...

Voilà qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne maintenant... si c'est pas de la mégalomanie ça.

-Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ? Qui pourrait ne pas reconnaître votre supériorité intellectuelle ? Votre puissance inébranlable ? Votre charme irrésistible ? ( ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne fais que sauver les apparences pour le bien de tous)

-Oh je sais tout ça. Mais je parlais de mes autres talents.

-Heu, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon amnésie partielle maître mais... lesquels ?

-Mais enfin, tu sais bien... je suis un chanteur et un acteur émérite !

Oh Merlin... il recommençait encore... Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû acheter cette télévision... toutes ces émissions de télé-réalité et concours de talent lui sont montés à la tête.

-Donc pour prouver ma supériorité au monde...

(je crains le pire...)

-... je me suis inscrit au casting de la nouvelle star ! Tu sais cette émission où de jeunes moldus s'égosillent comme des déments !

-(J'avais raison de craindre le pire) Je vois maître, je vois... et comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Pas très bien Severus, pas très bien... quand tu verras, tu comprendras et la vérité te sautera aux yeux.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je me sens comme aspiré. Visiblement, il est décidé à me faire partager ses souvenirs !

**Flash back:**

-Candidat 666 !

Ah oui, forcément cela va de soi... Je regardais autour de moi pour essayer de voir où se trouvait ma Castafiore mais une espèce de grosse dinde me bouchait la vue. Ah elle avait pas l'air fine avec sa robe à paillettes noires et sa perruque jaune canari décolorée !

Mais où était Voldemort ?

-Candidat 666 ! Dernier appel !

-Ça va, ça va j'arrive. Sachez pauvre moldu pathétique que vous vous adressez au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et je...

-Mais oui mamie ! Mais oui... en attendant montez sur scène.

La grosse dinde avait parlé. Avec la voix de mon maître. Avec le lyrisme de mon maître...

Et soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie (qui partit aussitôt dans la lampe allumée à côté de moi... ) tandis que les mots de Voldemort résonnèrent dans mon esprit: « La vérité te sauteras aux yeux ».

A L'AIDE ! LA VERITE M'AGRESSE ! Oh merlin... ça pique les yeux ! Voldemort en blonde !

Voldemort avec des cheveux tout court !

Mais il y a encore pire ça: Je bosse pour un travesti...

Comment ça c'est pas grave ? Non mais attendez une seconde, vous croyez vraiment que ça fait bien sur un CV ça ? « Que faisiez-vous avant ? » « Oh rien, je cirai les pompes d'un travesti qui représentait la plus grande menace du monde... » Comment vais-je pouvoir retrouver du travail après ? Miséricorde... je vais devoir aller faire le larbin chez BURGER SORCIER... faire des frites sans avoir la patate... quel comble !

Ce n'est pas un boulot qu'on ferait mieu de me donner mais un allé simple pour l'asile !

Tiens, la pintade... mon maître... s'était enfin décidé à aller se poster devant le jury. Avant qu'il commence je vous avoue que j'ai fait un petit signe de croix... non pas que j'ai peur hein ! Severus Rogue ne craint rien ni personne ! Mais... depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai les oreilles un peu sensibles alors...

-Alors... jeune ho... fe... heu... HUMAIN, comment vous appelez vous ?

-Voldemort pour vous desservir !

-Dark Vador ?

-NON ! Voldem...

-Oui oui très bien, mais on a pas toute la journée. Que vas-tu nous interpréter ?

-Eh bien j'ai composé un medley de trois magnifiques chansons.

3 chansons ? Que faire... me boucher les oreilles et attendre la fin du calcaire ? Remarquez s'il y a une musique de fond je suis sauvé ça couvrira ce qui lui sert de voix !

-Tu préfères le faire avec ou sans musique ?

Voldemort préfère le play-back...

Réflexion faîte, je vais peut-être directement me les arracher...

-C'est parti mon gars !

Je le vois fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer puis il prend un micro et la torture commence:

**(air du refrain de lolita )**

C'est pas ma faaaaaaaaute !

Si j'ai des pulsions meurtrières Qui vous dégouuutes !

Si j'tue, que j'pilles, que je mange des rats...

C'est pas ma faute à MOOOOOOOOOI !

Si je vous vois vous j'ter sur moi...

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Moi Voldemort...

Maman... je veux ma maman...

**-(air refrain les jolies colonies de vacances)**

Leeees joliiiies coloniiiies de mangemooorts

Merci Severuuus, marci Luciuuuuuus !

Tous les jouuuurs, je voudrais plus de moooooorts !

MOUHAHAHA HAHA HAHA

Pitié... je donnerai des cours particuliers à Longdubat ... j'arrêterai de faire du sarcasme... mais faîte le taire... Mes oreilles !

**-(air refrain YMCA)**

Moi j'ai pas honte de dire QUE J'AIME TU-ER !

Oh j'ai pas honte de dire QUE J'AIME TU-EEEEER !

C'est grisant, c'est plaisant et en plus c'est marrant !

Vous avez le droit d'être dé-ment...

Moi j'ai pas honte de dire QUE J'AIME TU-ER !

Oh j'ai pas honte de dire QUE J'AIME TU-EEEEER !

Vous faîtes très peur aux gens !

Mais c'est ça qu'y est ban-dant :

Vous serez toujours le gagnaaaant !

Affreux... horrible... démoniaque... effrayant... démesuré... inhumain... déjanté...

Hein ? Mais non je ne lis pas un dictionnaire ! J'essaye de qualifier ce... cette... enfin le phénomène paranormal qui vient HEUREUSEMENT de se terminer il y a quelques secondes.

Seigneur, et dire que je suis devenu mangemort parce que je L'admirait !

Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est une erreur de jeunesse ! Vous êtes parfait vous peut-être ? Bon, alors !

Sinon, à voir les têtes des jurys, je pense qu'ils ont eu le même sentiment que moi sur la merveilleuse prestation de Voldemort.

-Heu, est-ce-que je peux vous demandez une faveur ?

-Vous voulez que je rechante ?, fis mon maître avec un grand sourie

-NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ah ! Oh moins ça c'est clair... et je ne peux qu'approuver tant pour mes oreilles que pour ma santé mentale.

-Écoutez ... vous avez... quelque chose de, comment dire... TRES PERSONNEL ! Mais vraiment par pitié: Ne touchez plus jamais à un micro de votre vie.

-Comment ça ? Je chante divinement bien ! Ma voix est égale à celle des Dieux pauvre inculte !

-Bon, comment dire ça avec tact et délicatesse: ta voix fait le bruit d'un chat écrasé par un camion et qu'on aurait ensuite passé au fer à repasser puis balancé dans une machine à laver avant de lui retirer les os un à un et de fabriquer un xylophone avec...

-Quoi ? Mais...je... VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ RIEN AU VRAI TALENT ! Je vais tous vous tuez !

-Si tu pouvais nous exterminer avant de rechanter...

Le souvenir s'efface ! Eh non ! Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant...

**Fin du flash Back.**

-Tu vois Severus ? Ces moldus m'ont humilié ! Je suis certain qu'ils ont été payés par Potter pour me déstabiliser ! Comme si je chantais mal...

-C'est évident maître.

Pauvre homme. Avoir un tel besoin de reconnaissance et avoir si peu de moyen pour y parvenir. J'ai presque envie de le plaindre ! Je dis bien presque... n'oublions pas qu'à la base il s'agit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps...

-Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça !

Non... il ne peut quand pas exister quelque chose de PIRE que ça quand même ?... N'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu sais aussi à quel point mon talent d'acteur est développé n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je suppose...

-Eh bien, j'ai voulu faire profiter le monde entier de ma personne en jouant dans un film. Je me suis donc inscrit à un casting!

-Pour quel film mon Seigneur ?

-Le Seigneur des anneaux 4, Severus... avec moi comme acteur, ce film serait resté gravé dans les annales du cinéma ! Mais non... c'est moldus m'ont refusé le rôle. Et pourtant ce personnage était fait pour moi !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous maître ! C'est une injustice totale ! Vous êtes né pour jouer endosser le costume de Gollum !

-...

(Grand silence)

-...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit cette fois ci ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça...

-Heu... maître ?

-...

-Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous aurez contrarié ?

-J'ai passé une audition pour le rôle d'Aragorn...

-...

Il se prend pour un acteur hollywoodien et moi je viens de le comparer à une espèce de vieux hobbit mutant complètement ravagé... vite Sev ! Sauve ta peau ! Trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire !

-Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mon Seigneur. Je mélange toujours les noms des personnages de film ! Bien entendu vous ressemblez en tout point à cet Aragorn ! Je dirai même plus vous êtes trop beau, trop sublime, trop parfait pour ne jouez que ce rôle...

-Severus...

-Et votre ramage est égal à votre plumage donc vous êtes le phénix de...

-Severus ! Merci... je pense àvoir compris le message.

Encore heureux ! Je n'avais plus de flatterie en stock

-Je suis si triste...si las de tout ! C'est si dur d'être un être tellement parfait et d'être méprisé par tous !

-Maître il me vient une idée ! Pourquoi ne jouez vous pas à « tuons Peter pour le plaisir » ? Depuis qu'il a ingurgité une potion d'immortalité vous pouvez déchaîner votre colère sur lui.

-Je l'ai déjà tué 43 fois ce mois ci...

-Mais vous n'avez jamais essayé de lui trancher la tête !

-Pff arrête de dire des ânneries Severus ! Hé mais je viens d'avoir une idée à la hauteur de mon génie démoniaque !

-Laquelle maître ?

-Je vais m'amuser à lui trancher la tête, amène le moi !

-...

J'en ai vraiment assez que l'on me pique toutes mes idées. D'ailleurs, je devrais déposer des brevets sur tout ce que je dis.

Oui je sais... je passe pour un sadique mégalomane . Quoi ? Je suis certain que vous seriez dans le même état que moi après avoir bossé pendant 20 ans pour un vieux gateux citroné et un travesti alors garder vos indignations pour le réchauffement climatique !

Ah voilà le rat qui entre dans la salle... le pauvre vous verriez sa tête. En même temps la semaine dernière Voldemort l'a forcé à écouter en boucle tous les albums de Laurie... c'est le genre de chose qui peut laisser de graves séquelles j'en conviens.

-Oui... ma...maître ?

-Peter tu vas mourir !

-Encore ? Maître c'est de l'exploitation ! Je suis déjà mort 14 fois cette semaine... je suis désolé mais je vais devoir en avertir mon déléqué syndical.

-Silence ! Et pour la peine... COUPE TETE !

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Merlin que c'est jouissif ! La tête de Peter roule sur le tapis. Je m'attendais à ce que Voldychou éclate de rire mais il n'en fit rien.

-Mon Seigneur, vous faîtes une drôle de tête !

-C'est que je n'ai même pas la tête à ça...

-Et moi je n'ai plus de tête tout court, intervint Peter qui semblait bouder.

-Oh Peter, fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

-Toi tais toi ! Je te fais la tête !

-Suffit ! Lord Voldemort en a plus qu'assez de vos jeux de mot ridicules !

-C'est surtout que vous n'arrivez pas à en faire, répondis-je énervé.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire de l'humour et passer pour un personnage charismatique...

-Severus ! Ton insubordination commence à m'agacer. Si tu n'étais pas si mignon et bon psychologue tu n'aurais plus de tête à l'heure qu'il est !

-Mouai... ça laisse à désirer mais vous rester dans le thème. Je vous mettrai un 11 sur 20 mais...

-DEHORS ! Fuis avant que je ne t'avadakévérise !

-Ca va ça va...

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon triste sort Peter m'appela.

-Hé Sev ! Tu as oublié ta cape !

-Mais où avais-je la tête ?

Oh oh... Pourquoi le grand chauve me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Hey mais il pointe sa baguette sur moi là ! Ca sent le roussi... bon, essayons de sortir discrètement et avec dignité...

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Pardon je ne le ferais plus... bouhouhouhou !

Ben quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des talents d'acteur très développés !

**Les gens ! C'est re-moi !**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment touchant ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce succés ;p**

**J'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...**

**Merci à tout le monde ! **

**Spéciale dédicace à ma LYLY au cube: Je t'adore espèce de folle qui va squater mes cours d'histoire l'année prochaine ! Vive les bientôt terminales L/ES 2010 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**OS 3: C'est Nonoël !**

« Severus Snape à journal de bord : Pourquoi faut-il que cette… chose… se produise TOUS les ans ? C'est une torture. Un véritable massacre. Une boucherie sans nom. A l'approche de cet évènement inhumain… je ne peux m'empêcher d'être pétrifié d'effroi.

Oui, moi Severus Snape, j'éprouve la peur. Mon sang se glace, mon souffle est court, la sueur coule le long de mon corps et j'ai de l'urticaire…

Noël est là.

Mais il y a pire encore. Noël au Terrier. Avec les Weasley, Potter et toute sa bande de dégénérés congénitaux.

J'ai été forcé de venir ici, par Albus. Il n'a menacé de me supprimer mon salaire. Me voilà en milieu hostile. Les gryffondors sont partout, leur bêtise absolue se répand partout dans la pièce au moment où ils entonnent « Petit Papa sorcier »… je ne dois pas craquer… non… survivre ! Je dois survivre ! Il faut que le monde sache… »

-Severus…

« Il faut que le monde prenne connaissance de ces évènements monstrueux ! Il faut que quelqu'un arrête ce massacre… »

-Severus !

« NOUS DEVONS NOUS BATTRE »

-Severus , ça suffit maintenant ! Sort de dessous la table et lâche ton journal de bord. Tous les invités sont arrivés et Molly veut que tu dises bonjour à Harry. Mon garçon… Noël est une fête merveilleuse, un symbole de l'amour !

-Un mot de plus et je vomis…

-Une réconciliation de l'humanité avec elle-même… avec des cadeaux, des chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée, de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour… C'est si beau !

Et il a le culot de me regarder avec ces yeux globuleux remplis de tendresse quand il dit ça… Je prends un air grave, les lèvres pincées et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Ils vous ont eu aussi… Moi, je survivrai.

-C'est cela mon petit, c'est cela. En attendant viens dire bonjour.

Contraint et forcé, je me dois de suivre le vieux papy Brossard. Albus ouvre la porte de la salle à manger et j'ai le « privilège » d'observer l'horrible spectacle qui se déroule à l'intérieur.

Weasley trente-sixième du nom et Miss touffue gazouillent, le père Weasley est absorbé dans une intense réflexion en observant un grille pain, sa femme tient cet imbécile de Potter contre elle en hurlant des « Harrychou ! » dans son oreille auxquels il répond par des « Mais lâchez-moi vielle folle, vous allez me tuer »… tout cela sous le regard gourmand de l'unique fille Weasley qui bave littéralement devant Potter.

Je pense que le mot qui permet de résumer au mieux cette situation oh combien ridicule est le suivant : Beurk.

Soudain, Potter me regarde come si j'étais le Messie et voit en moi le moyen d'échapper à l'étreinte de la matrone rousse.

-Molly ! Pitié laissez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire bonjour au professeur Snape !

-Oooooh ! Mon petit Sevychounet, viens ici que je te fasse un gros câlin !

-Ne me touchez pas espèce de dégénérescence hormonale ambulante.

A cela j'ajoutai mon fameux regard noir « made in snape » qui la fit, fort heureusement reculer d'une bonne dizaine de pas. Albus me réprimande en me demandant d'être compréhensif parce que « la pauvre femme a perdu son chat et elle a besoin de reporter son affection sur de nouveaux êtres humains ». Potter , quant à lui se précipite vers moi avec son air stupide toujours gravé sur son visage et finit par m'encercler de ses bras en tremblant.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci…

-« Severus Snape à journal de bord : Une des choses est entrée e contact physique avec moi ! J e répète une des choses est entrée en contact physique avec moi ! SOS SOS ! »

-Heu… professeur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?, demande le balafré en s'écartant enfin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Le professeur Snape est juste très farceur, lui répondit papy gâteaux.

-Ah. En tout cas, je vous le dis franchement je suis ravi de vous voir !

-Et moi je vous le dis tout aussi franchement, ce n'est pas réciproque Potter. Je puis vous assurer que tout le déplaisir est pour moi !

-…

-Severus, Harry, allez donc fourrer la dinde à la cuisine, nous fit la mère Weasley dont ma brillante et perfide remarque avait calmé les ardeurs.

-Oui ! Oui, ça c'est une très bonne idée Molly ! Une excellente idée même !

Pauvre Potter, il est prêt à rester dans une pièce fermée avec moi pour éviter d'être confronté à une autre étreinte de la mort… D'ailleurs, j'ai à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il a déjà filé comme un balai en direction de la cuisine.

« Severus Snape à journal de bord : je suis obligé d'entrer en contact prolongé avec une des choses dans un lieu clos. La chose en question ne semble pas être une menace directe. Ses yeux globuleux me permettent de confirmer l'absence d'une quelconque activité cérébrale chez cet être vivant. Je nomme donc cette chose le Potterus Imbecilus Cretinus et… »

-Heu, dites Professeur… vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de faire ça ? C'est un peu… flippant sur les bords.

-Potter vous êtes vraiment désespérant. Ce que je fais est de la plus haute importance ! J'informe la communauté scientifique de l'existence d'êtres sous-développés comme vous. Peut-être un jour, trouverons-nous un traitement contre l'imbécilité héréditaire ! Ne perdez pas espoir Harry…

-Oui c'est ça Professeur… En attendant la dinde ne va pas se remplir toute seule, alors venez m'aider s'il-vous-plaît.

Ce faisant, le « sauveur » du monde sorcier remonte ses manches, semble défier la dinde du regard, prend une grosse poignée de farce et…

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel Potter, un peu de délicatesse ! On ne vous a pas demandé de transpercer la pauvre dinde non plus.

-Eh bien si vous vous croyez plus malin n'hésitez pas surtout, prenez ma place !

-Alors poussez-vous petit morveux et laissez faire les professionnels du fourrage de dinde.

Hein ? Non, pas du tout. Je ne faisais absolument pas référence à de quelconques anecdotes de ma vie personnelle.

Après m'avoir regardé d'une façon étrange ( un peu comme vous l'auriez fait d'ailleurs) le survivant retourne à sa dinde et tente de retirer sa main du volatile. Rien ne se passe. Potter réessaye d'un coup sec. Toujours rien.

-Oh oh…

-Quoi « oh oh » ? Potter, je vous interdis formellement de redire ça. A chaque fois que vous prononcez ces mots il se passe une catastrophe et qui en fait les frais ? Toujours moi !

-Professeur…

-A cause de vous et de votre incroyable capacité à vous fourrer dans des situations grotesques, j'ai successivement risqué de me faire amputer par un chien à trois têtes, brûler vif, de…

-Je suis coincé…

-ET je… qu'avez-vous dit ?

Potter ne répond pas mais me lance un regard à la fois désespéré et haineux qui confirme ce que j'avais entendu. Potter coincé dans une dinde. Harry Crétin Potter à la main coincé dans le trouffion d'une dinde… Oh mon dieu, je vais rire. Non, non, non ! Allez un peu de poigne Severus, il faut que tu te retiennes.

-Merlin… mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi le dindon de la farce ?

-En réalité dans le cas présent c'est plutôt vous, la farce, qui êtes dans le dindon Potter.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit là ? Je suis coincé Snape ! COINCE ! Alors venez m'aider et plus vite que ça sinon j'appelle Molly en lui disant que vous voulez un gros, un énorme, un gigantesque câlin.

-Vous n'oseriez pas…

-J'ai la main coincé dans une dinde, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai encore quelque chose à perdre ?

Huuum… pas faux. Pesant le pour et le contre, je décide finalement d'aider le sous normal. Je m'approche de lui, le prend fermement par la taille et tire de toutes mes forces.

-Mais plus fort ! Plus fort Snape ! Vous êtes tout mou ou quoi ?

-Je fais ce que je peux Potter mais je ne suis pas Super Sorcier !

**Au même instant dans le salon :**

« Mais plus fort ! Plus fort Snape ! Vous êtes tout mou ou quoi »

-Merlin… j'espérais qu'il se passe un jour quelque chose entre Severus et Harry… mais de là à ce que cela arrive aussi rapidement.

-Albus comment pouvez-vous laissez faire ça ?

-Ma chère Minerva c'est l'amour qui s'exprime ! Nous ne pouvons rien n'y faire.

Alors que Molly se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des « mon petit chat, mon petit chat », elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et lança un regard terrifiée vers la cuisine.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Hein, que font-ils dans ma cuisine ?

-Molly chérie calme toi.

-Dis Mione, tu crois qu'ils…

**Retour à la cuisine :**

-Potter ! Occupez-vous de votre propre baguette au lieu de faire mumuse avec la mienne !

-Mais…

-Et pour la dernière fois : NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MES NOISETTES ! C'est la seule chose que j'aime manger !

**Au salon :**

-Ma cuisine… ma cuisine…

-Molly chérie je t'en prie ce n'est pas si grave. Au pire nous lancerons un sort de récurvite.

-A mon humble avis un récurvite ne suffira pas.

-Dîtes Albus, ça vous amuse de faire de la peine à cette pauvre Molly et de compliquer la situation plus que nécessaire ?

-Je ne faisais que donner un avis Minerva. Après tout ces jeunes garçons sont encore dans la fleur de l'âge. La passion les enivre, ils ne se contrôlent plus…

-Un peu comme vous devant des sorbets au citron en fait ?

-Ma chère Minerva, certaines choses doivent demeurer secrètes.

-Eh bien moi je reste sceptique ! Je ne pense pas qu'Harry et Snape entretiennent une relation !

Le silence se fit soudainement dans le salon.

-Ben quoi ?

-Heu Ronald… tu as utilisé le mot « sceptique ».

-Et alors ça existe non ?

-Justement. Tu as utilisé un mot de deux syllabes qui existe vraiment ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-…

**Retour à la cuisine :**

-Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Je suis trop jeune… QUE QULEQU'UN ME SAUVE !

-Potter fermez là une bonne fois pour toute et arrêtez de geindre comme une harpie !

-C'est facile à dire pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas coincé dans une dinde à ce que je sache.

Je roule des yeux. Ce gamin a le don pour se mettre dans des situations plus débiles les unes que les autres…

-Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus. A 3 Potter vous tirez de toutes vos forces compris ?

Après un hochement de tête désespéré, le survivant prend une grande inspiration.

-Prêt ? 1…2…

-Heu, professeur ?

Je vais le tuer

-On y va à 3 ou alors vous dîtes 1,2,3 GO et on y va à GO ?

« Severus Snape à Journal de bord : j'ai repéré un couteau. Je pense m'en servir pour en finir avec le Crétin congénital qui s'est coincé dans une dinde »

-A 3… 1, 2, 3 !

A peine ai-je dis 3, que l'abruti et moi irons comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

-Je sens que ça viens !

**Au salon :**

-Oh doux Jésus, ils pourraient quand même être plus discrets non ?

-Allons Minerva, vous aussi vous avez été jeune !

**A la cuisine :**

Enfin terminé ! Potter est assis sur le sol de la cuisine et tient sa main qui a pris une horrible couleur violette tout contre lui.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

Ses yeux qui me fixent dégoulinent de gratitude… c'est absolument dé-goû-tant.

-Mettez la dinde dans le four Potter et débrouillez-vous pour ne pas créer de nouvelles catastrophes si c'est possible.

A peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la porte menant au salon que je vois le vieux citronné se jeter sur moi tandis que Molly Weasley hurlait en courant vers la cuisine.

-Oh mon petit ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi… tu mérites de trouver l'amour mon garçon !

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Il a encore fait une overdose de pastille au citron ?

-Albus… lâchez moi. Vous savez combien j'ai horreur des contacts physiques.

-On ne s'en ai pas vraiment aperçu…

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et n'obtiens pas de réponse.

-Bien ! Je pense qu'il est l'heure des cadeaux le Papa Noël ne va sûrement plus tarder, je vais l'attendre à l'étage !

J'allai sortir une remarque désobligeante à Albus lorsque mon regard se posa sur… une chose pour le moins étrange.

« Severus Snape à Journal de bord : Je découvre à l'instant même une nouvelle coutume des indigènes. Ils ont placé des sortes de froufrous et de sphères multicolores sur un arbre, je crois aussi distinguer des sortes de bâtons rouge et blanc… »

-Professeur, ce n'est qu'un sapin de noël !

-Taisez-vous espèce de paramécie répugnante.

-Oui monsieur.

« Par ailleurs, ils suspendent leur sous-vêtements à la cheminée, et … »

Oh Merlin. Il n'a pas osé hein ?

-Oh Oh Oh les enfants ! Joyeux Noël !

Si, il a osé. Albus Dumbledore s'est vraiment déguisé en père Noël.

-Albus…

-Je ne suis pas Albus ! Je suis le père Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous été sage cette année ?

Mais qu'est-ce-que je fabrique ici moi ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait à personne de faire une petite erreur de jeunesse, d'entrer au service d'un homme qui veut dominer le monde en éradiquant une bonne partie de la population au passage, de lui livrer une prophétie qui change le destin du monde et…

Quoi ? Comment ça, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ?

-Les enfants, mettez-vous en cercle autour de moi que je puisse vous distribuer vos cadeaux.

Alors que Molly et Potter rejoignaient le cercle, je m'avançais discrètement de la porte en pas chassés et tendis la main pour l'ouvrir, sans que celle-ci ne daigne bouger. Coincé.

Je levais la tête quand je sentis les yeux de « papa noël » se poser sur moi. Le vieux bougre me fit un clin d'œil et fit un geste de la tête pour me désigner le tube de colle « Hu-Hu » qu'il avait dans la main. Damned.

« Severus Snape à journal de bord : Je suis en mauvaise posture. Je me retrouve en plein cœur d'une cérémonie des plus obscures. Je crains le pire. Au cas où je ne reviendrais pas vivant dans le monde des gens normaux et civilisés je tenais à ce que vous preniez connaissance des mots que j'aimerai voir figurer sur ma pierre tombale : Je hais la vie »

-Allons allons Severus ne dis pas de sottises et viens nous rejoindre. Bon, commençons la distribution ! Molly le premier cadeau est pour vous.

La femme qui produit des enfants plus vite que son ombre prend le paquet, l'ouvre avec précaution ( elle a raison il faut toujours se méfier d'Albus) et se met à hurler si fort que j'en sursaute :

-Oooooh C'est un petit chat ! Qu'il est chouuuuuuuuuuu !

C'est d'un pathétique.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel chat, celui-ci peut parler, ajoute fièrement le vieux.

Molly fixe le chat et lui sourit bêtement et attend. Quelques instants plus tard le chat ouvre la bouche :

-Envie pipi…

-Ce qu'il est chou !

-Envie pipi…

Sans un autre mot, le chat se dirige vers la cuisine de Molly. Le silence se fait jusqu'à ce que…

-Plus envie pipi…

-Ma cuisine…

Molly perd son sourire. C'est mauvais ça. Molly se lève d'un bond et remonte ses manches. C'est même très mauvais ça.

-VILAIN CHAT !

Le chat a dû sentir sa dernière heure arriver. Il ouvre de grands yeux, penche légèrement la tête sur le côté en baissant les oreilles.

-Meowh ?

-MOI TUER LE CHAT !

-MEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWH !

Alors qu'Arthur essayait de retenir sa femme par la taille, celle-ci s'en défit d'un coup sec, ce qui fit valser le père Weasley en arrière, qui tomba sur son fils qui se raccrocha à la seule chose qui lui tomba sous la main à savoir, Potter, tranquillement entrain de siroter un cocktail.

Molly pourchassa le chat sous le regard amusé d'Albus qui crût bon d'ajouter qu'il savait que son cadeau faisait plaisir, tandis que Potter ouvrit de grands yeux en se tenant la gorge. Ses yeux remplis d'effroi il se précipita vers moi en faisant des gestes de désespoir et en pointant sa gorge du doigt.

Dieu que ce gamin est ennuyant.

-Quoi encore Potter ?

Pas de réponse. Cependant le gamin au QI de gastéropode se trémousse devant moi, toujours en pointant sa gorge.

-Eh bien ? Vous avez perdu votre voix ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour l'humanité qui n'entendra plus jamais les inepties qui sortaient du trou qui vous sert de bouche !

Il secoue la tête nerveusement. Tiens, il commence à devenir un peu bleu là.

-Heu, professeur ? Je crois qu'Harry s'étouffe.

-Votre esprit d'analyse est tout bonnement Pro-di-gieux Granger.

Ah, le survivant s'étouffe. Que cela sonne agréablement à mes oreilles. C'est un pur régal. « Le survivant s'étouffe ». Quelle sonorité alléchante !

-Severus, voyons aidez Harry et tapez lui un coup sur le dos !

Minerva. Toujours là pour me gâcher mon plaisir celle-là… attendez une seconde « Tapez lui un coup sur le dos » ? Taper Potter ? Taper Potter ! TAPER POTTER ! Oh grand dieu c'est encore mieux que « Potter s'étouffe ». Enfin, enfin ! Après tant d'années de souffrances je vais pouvoir me venger. Je dédis ce geste à tous mes chaudrons sacrifiés. Allez Severus ! Savoure ce grand moment…

Je prends de l'élan et frappe Potter avec autant de force que nécessaire (bon d'accord, un peu plus que nécessaire). Je reproduis l'opération encore deux fois (Merci Merlin) jusqu'à ce que l'olive terroriste soit recrachée par terre.

-Merci, merci, merci !

-Suffit Potter, vous êtes déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

Je détourne mon regard du garçon-qui-a-survécu-à-Voldemort-et-a-failli-être-tué-par-une-olive, pour me trouver nez-à-nez avec un spectacle encore plus désolant. Oui, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

Albus avait continué sa très généreuse distribution de cadeaux à en juger par l'état des lieux et des personnes présentes.

Le père Weasley avait visiblement reçu un appareil moldu qui lui avait explosé à la figure. Minerva était poursuivie dans la pièce par un Kilt rouge et or. Granger se battait avec un livre qui essayait de la mordre quand elle s'approchait. Quant à Weasley, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en fixant d'un œil horrifié l'araignée en peluche que papa noël lui avait si gentiment offert.

-Severus mon petit ! Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau !

-Je vous interdis de m'approcher espèce de vieux gâteux citronné.

Mais ma remarque semble n'avoir aucun effet. Albus continue à sourire et me fixe. Je me plaque contre un mur, m'attendant au pire lorsqu'il claque des doigts.

Je ferme les yeux et attend. Attend. Attend encore. J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je suis vivant ! Par Merlin j'ai survécu !

-AH ! Vous voyez Albus ? Je suis immunisé contre vos singeries ! Rien ne peut venir à bout de Severus Tobias Snape, celui qui a vaincu la magie de Noël.

Tiens, pourquoi tout le monde me fixe comme ça ? Fait un peu frisquet tout d'un coup.

- !

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

-POURQUOI EST-CE-QUE JE SUIS TOUT NU ?

-Allons Severus tu exagères comme d'habitude ! Tu portes un slip quand même. Et puis avec les tatouages…

-Les tatouages ? Mais je n'ai pas de…

Je baisse les yeux vers mon torse. Je vois avec effroi la tête de Harry Foutu Potter. Je regarde mon bras et j'aperçois un gros cœur rose énorme avec écris « Severus love Harry ». Et mon slip… « Je suis Pottermaniaque et j'assume »…

Je suis sous le choc. Que dire ? Que faire ? Que veux-je ? Que peux-je ?...

-Comme ça mon petit, vous savez que vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher toi et Harry.

A voir la tête de Potter, j'en déduis qu'il est aussi pommé que je le suis actuellement. Devant notre manque de réaction, notre directeur bien aimé prend soin d'ajouter :

-Mais oui, vous savez bien ! Dans la cuisine tout à l'heure !

-Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu vous faire penser que…

Et soudain, ça me revient : Plus fort, noisette, baguette…

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont pensé que… Potter… avec lui… que j'avais…

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

-Enfin Severus il n'y a pas de honte à être gay !

-Mais je ne suis pas gay pauvre fou !

-Excusez-moi professeur mais là je pense que vous avez tort.

Hein ? Mais de quoi elle se mêle Miss-je-sais-tout ?

-En fait, vous aimez encore Lily… et étant donné que la seule chose au monde qui reste de Lily se trouve être Harry ici présent, je pense que vous avez fait un transfert. Donc vous êtes un homosexuel qui ne le reconnaît pas.

Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Si, si là je dois me défouler une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne mérite pas ça ! Non ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le monde, c'est ça la reconnaissance suprême ? Voir ma sexualité étalée au grand jour un soir de Noël ? J'ai failli sacrifier ma vie pour ça ?

Tout ça encore par la faute de Potter ! Tout est de sa faute ! Si ma vie est ratée c'est sa faute après tout…

-POTTER ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

-Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien fait moi !

-Si vous n'aviez pas eu la bonne idée de vous coincer dans cette fichue dinde je ne me serai pas retrouvé le corps couvert de tatouages à votre effigie espèce de triple buse !

-Mais je… AAAAHHHH ! MAMAAAAAAAN AUSECOUUUUUUURS !

Baguette à la main, je cours en slip pour avadakédavariser Potter. Au même moment, Molly sort en trombe de la cuisine en pourchassant le chat et en lui assénant des coups de dinde.

-MEOOOOOOOOOOW !

-CUISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Au moment où nous courrons tous, je sens que nous avons compris ce qui allait nous arriver. Lancés à toute vitesse, nous allons nous rentrer dedans…

Le chat, en apercevant Potter, pousse un cri d'effroi, Potter en voyant la dinde commençais à ralentir mais lorsqu'il me vit me rapprocher il décida de poursuivre sa course en hurlant un « NOOOON » au ralentit. Quant à Molly et moi-même nous étions trop concentrés sur nos proies pour penser à s'arrêter…

Alors forcément….

Quand j'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, tout est noir autour de moi. C'est le pompon ! Je suis aveugle… MAIS POURQUOI LA VIE ME HAIT-ELLE AUTANT ?

Une petite minute… pourquoi ça sent le poulet grillé là ? Je renifle à nouveau… j'ai l'impression d'être à KFC. Bon sang, que ma tête est lourde en plus…

Alors que j'y portais la main pour vérifier si je n'étais pas blessé tout ce que ma main rencontra fut une substance à la fois rugueuse et juteuse. Pris d'un horrible doute, je passais ma main encore un peu plus haut sur ma « tête ». Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne me rappelais pas que ma tête avait la forme d'une…

- !

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? N'hésitez pas à reviewé ;)**


End file.
